


Trust

by Squirrel_Stone



Series: Infinite (Original Version) [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF ladies, F/M, Infinity Gems, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 11:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn't trust himself. Luckily, Betty doesn't have that problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

* * *

 

Betty walked right into Bruce’s apartment, thanking JARVIS for not telling her fellow doctor what she was doing. She took off her jacket and slung it over a chair, revealing a low-cut dress. The shower was running, so Betty figured she had a little bit of time to kill. She went to the fridge and pulled out a bottle of wine, opening a seemingly random cabinet and finding wine glasses.

A knowing smile passed Betty’s face. Always the third cabinet away from the fridge, she remembered.

The wine had just been poured into two glasses when the sound of running water in the bathroom stopped. Bruce came out a couple of minutes later in only a towel to see Betty sitting on the sofa, a glass of wine in her hand and another sitting on the coffee table.

“What are you doing here?” Bruce asked like he didn’t know the answer.

Betty got to her feet, and Bruce gulped, his pupils dilating as Betty lifted the second glass and handed it to him. “Bruce, I love you, and I know you feel the same way about me,” Betty explained. She took a sip from her glass.

Needing to calm his nerves, Bruce took a large gulp of the wine before saying, “The Other Guy—”

“Is still you,” Betty cut him off. “You need to stop trying to differentiate when you and him are one person. One person that I love.” She leaned in, gently pressing her lips to his.

Bruce pulled away, taking Betty’s glass and putting both on the coffee table. “I still don’t know if I can control him when I have sex,” he confessed. “He-he gets excited.”

“Just trust yourself,” Betty insisted, placing a hand on his bare arm. “Trust me. If you love me, I know that every part of you loves me.”

There was a long pause before Bruce took a hesitant step forward, putting his hands on Betty’s hips and giving her a chaste kiss. Betty let her hands rest on Bruce’s shoulders, and the kiss deepened, Bruce pulling Betty closer to him.

In an instant, the heat between them grew, Betty tugging at Bruce’s towel. Bruce reached behind Betty, unzipping her dress and tugging at the straps. Betty eagerly pulled down on her dress until it was pooled at her feet.

Bruce grabbed Betty’s thigh and pulled it up, and Betty got the message, wrapping her legs around his waist. Bruce moaned into his lover’s mouth as her already wet center rubbed against his cock, only Betty’s panties separating them.

Stumbling a little, Bruce made it back into his bedroom and dropped Betty down on the bed, following her immediately after. Before he could do anything else, Betty took control, rolling over so she was on top. She began kissing at his neck while he reached around her back to unhook her bra. It was thrown off the bed and onto the floor.

Bruce reached between them and pulled Betty’s panties aside so he could run a finger along her slit. Betty cried out and ground her hips against him. The sound brought out to primal instincts of the Hulk, and he flipped them over so he was on top again. He blinked hard, feeling his eyes change to the radioactive green they gained whenever the Other Guy wanted out.

Before he could pull away, Betty put her hands on either side of his head. “Bruce, look at me,” she begged. Her eyes had turned canary yellow, and Bruce almost pulled back in surprise. “Bruce, I love you,” she told him. “Please, just trust yourself and let this happen.”

Obediently, Bruce leaned back in, planting soft kisses on her neck. He felt the green in his eyes fade away, and he reached down to remove her panties. Betty took hold of his length and lined him up with her, and Bruce thrust in.

Betty let out a moan, arching up towards Bruce. There was a brief moment where neither of them moved, but Betty finally started to wiggle under Bruce, and he took that as his cue. The two moved in perfect harmony, slow at first then growing the courage to move faster.

Betty began to tighten around Bruce, and he grabbed her hips, lifting them to give him a better angle. Betty called out his name as she came, Bruce following shortly after.

As the two came down from their high, Bruce moved to get off from on top of Betty, but she laid a hand on his back.  Bruce lowered himself back onto her, planting gentle kisses on her shoulder.

“Do you want to talk about the eyes now or later?” he asked quietly. Betty knew full well he wasn’t talking about his own.

“Later,” she told him, gently running her foot up and down his leg. “I want to enjoy this.”


End file.
